fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
FNaF Sister Location Wikia:Chat/Logs/25 May 2017
17:52:12 CHAT HackerMaster21: Hoi 17:52:12 CHAT Cadethefrogger: hello 17:52:12 CBOT Frogger bot: Frogger bot v1.9 is online! 17:52:13 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !on 17:52:14 CBOT Frogger bot: Already up and running! 17:52:28 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Hello hacker. 17:52:30 CHAT Cadethefrogger: What is it? 17:52:42 CHAT HackerMaster21: Nothing. Just bored 17:53:00 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Alright 17:53:14 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Should you are garrets take antos place? 17:53:22 CHAT HackerMaster21: I think so, 17:53:25 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !choose HackerMaster21 17:53:29 CHAT Cadethefrogger: oops 17:53:30 CHAT Cadethefrogger: sorry 17:53:38 CHAT HackerMaster21: -_- 17:53:40 CHAT HackerMaster21: lol 17:53:41 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !choose HackerMaster 21 | 22garrets 17:53:51 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !cheese HackerMaster21|22garrets 17:54:04 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !choose HackerMaster21|22garrets 17:54:06 CHAT Cadethefrogger: :/ 17:54:09 CHAT Cadethefrogger: dang 17:54:20 CHAT Cadethefrogger: brb 17:54:27 CHAT Cadethefrogger: later 17:54:35 CHAT HackerMaster21: Kk 17:54:47 CHAT Cadethefrogger: No i mean like 17:54:49 CHAT Cadethefrogger: later 17:54:51 CHAT Cadethefrogger: i will be afk later 17:55:01 CHAT HackerMaster21: Kk 17:55:09 CHAT HackerMaster21: gtg anyways 17:55:11 CHAT HackerMaster21: bye 17:55:18 CHAT Cadethefrogger: bye 17:55:26 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !bk HackerMaster21 18:05:40 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !hi 18:05:40 CBOT Frogger bot: Hello there Cadethefrogger! 18:10:17 JOIN Ink dismay has joined the chat. 18:10:35 CHAT Ink dismay: hello 18:10:47 CHAT Ink dismay: cade' 18:10:56 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Hello. 18:11:00 CHAT Cadethefrogger: How are you? 18:11:15 CHAT Ink dismay: good ,you? 18:11:28 JOIN 22garrets has joined the chat. 18:11:28 CBOT Frogger bot: Ah! 22garrets! Cadethefrogger wanted me to tell you: he is a good friend. 18:11:40 CHAT 22garrets: Yeah, I know 18:11:49 CHAT Ink dismay: its true 18:11:59 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Now, 18:12:04 CHAT Cadethefrogger: I have a job for both of you 18:12:10 CHAT Ink dismay: ok 18:12:10 CHAT Cadethefrogger: I cant be in the chat always 18:12:12 CHAT Cadethefrogger: So, 18:12:19 CHAT Cadethefrogger: I will leave frogger bot, in the chat 18:12:24 CHAT 22garrets: ok 18:12:25 CHAT Cadethefrogger: But, 18:12:27 CHAT 22garrets: wut 18:12:30 CHAT Cadethefrogger: You guys need to help hi, 18:12:41 CHAT Cadethefrogger: DO NOT USE THE !RESTART COMMAND! 18:12:43 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Garrets 18:12:46 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Say !hi 18:12:48 CHAT 22garrets: ok 18:12:48 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Ink, 18:12:50 CHAT Cadethefrogger: you to 18:12:52 CHAT 22garrets: !hi 18:12:52 CBOT Frogger bot: Hello there 22garrets! 18:12:54 CHAT Ink dismay: !hi 18:12:54 CBOT Frogger bot: Hello there Ink dismay! 18:13:00 CHAT 22garrets: !dab 18:13:00 CBOT Frogger bot: /me dabs to 22garrets. 18:13:08 CHAT 22garrets: Geez, this is cool 18:13:30 CHAT Ink dismay: it is 18:13:40 CHAT 22garrets: !whip 18:13:47 CHAT 22garrets: oh, that doesn't work 18:13:49 CHAT Ink dismay: thank you cade for givng us accsees to him 18:13:59 CHAT 22garrets: oh shoot! Gotta go! 18:14:16 CHAT Ink dismay: bye o/ 18:14:17 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Bye 18:14:21 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Ink, 18:14:30 CHAT Ink dismay: yes cade? 18:15:23 CHAT Ink dismay: ? 18:15:29 CHAT Cadethefrogger: I need you to try 18:15:30 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !on 18:15:30 CBOT Frogger bot: Already up and running! 18:15:40 CHAT Ink dismay: !on 18:15:41 CBOT Frogger bot: Already up and running! 18:15:47 CHAT Ink dismay: !enable 18:15:47 CBOT Frogger bot: Swear checking is already enabled! 18:16:39 CHAT Ink dismay: !off 18:16:40 CBOT Frogger bot: Shutting down... 18:16:42 CHAT Ink dismay: !on 18:16:43 CBOT Frogger bot: Booting up! 18:16:53 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Try !off 18:16:58 CHAT Ink dismay: !off 18:16:58 CBOT Frogger bot: Shutting down... 18:17:27 CHAT Ink dismay: !on 18:17:27 CBOT Frogger bot: Booting up! 18:17:49 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Alright 18:17:50 CHAT Cadethefrogger: good 18:17:54 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Now ret enable 18:17:57 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !enable 18:17:57 CBOT Frogger bot: Swear checking is already enabled! 2016 04 23